LA ETERNA BUSQUEDA DE UN HEROE
by Heroic-Spirit
Summary: El es solo un héroe con un sueño y un único deseo. "Te encontraré" " Te esperaré"


**Fate Stay Night y sus personajes pertenecen a Type Moon y esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener.**

 **LA ETERNA BUSQUEDA DE UN HÉROE.**

Fuego … caos… sangre **…** gritos y el nada alentador olor a muerte... años atrás un pobre niño pelirrojo cuya vida normal le fue arrebatada, fue capaz de sobrevivir al mar de llamas que hasta ese momento no tenía exlicacion alguna.

Escuchando las exclamaciones de todos esos pobres seres humanos a la vez que sus vidas se apagaban como si de luces se trataran, el niño caminaba sin rumbo alguno hasta que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y callo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Hasta ese punto ya no tenía esperanzas, sus seres queridos habían desaparecido para siempre y no regresarían.

Si… había aceptado su muerte, quizas asi podría dejar todo el dolor que sentia en ese momento.

Entonces ese hombre apareció…

Aquel al que consideró un padre y un heroe… aquel que le salvó la vida.

Emiya Kiritsugu, un mago cuyo proposito en la vida siempre fue el salvar a otros sin en cambio el chico jamás se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que albergaba el pasado de ese hombre.

Al transcurrir los años y tras la muerte de su padre, el ahora joven sin saberlo al principio terminó involucrado en la misma batalla a la que su padre creyó que había dado fin el mismo día que lo salvó.

La guerra por el santo Grial.

Había olvidado cuantas veces su vida corrió peligro en aquel conflicto, aun asi no todo fue tan malo.

Más alla de haber hecho una amiga y a una hermana menor con las cuales sus días fuerón todavía más divertidos, haber sido parte de esa lucha lo ayudó a encontrar a la mujer que amaria toda su vida.

Al principio pensaba que era ridiculo enamorarse de su propio servant, entendía que ella solo era un espiritu invocado con el objetivo de luchar para ganar, sin embargo al conocerla más a fondo y observarla día a día comportandose como una chica normal mientras vivía en su casa solo aumentaba los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Se preocupaba por ella como por nadie más y lo unico que deseaba era que no se separase de su lado, pero al final el supo que eso sería imposible, que no era más que un sueño muy lejano del que una vez despertara no sería capaz de regresar.

Sus deseos de estar al lado de la mujer que el amaba eran mayores a su sueño de ser un héroe justiciero y eso era mucho decir al respecto.

Desde que prometió a su padre el lograr lo que el no pudó, no había dudado en ningún momento sin embargo las cosas cambiarón por un tiempo.

Finalmente, la guerra finalizó, como el temía su separación fue inevitable pero jamás olvidaría las palabras que su amada le dedicó luego de tanta espera.

"Te amo"

Deseó poder verla otra vez para corresponder a aquella confesión, pero la cruel realidad era otra.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y al ver su entorno se tranquilizó, era la misma cabaña abandonada en medio de un bosque donde se ocultaba temporalmente.

Sus heridas aun dolían, pero no eran graves, había logrado cumplir con su objetivo de neutralizar a un grupo de terroristas que tenían planeado atacar una aldea cerca de ahí y como un guardián de la justicia obviamente no podía permitir que lo lograran.

En un desierto infernal que pronto se convirtió en campo de batalla solo podía apreciarse a un gran grupo de guerreros y asesinos siendo eliminados poco a poco por un misterioso hombre moreno de cabello blanco.

No solo se trataba de un grupo grande, sino que también tenían una habilidad de combate considerable y eso le trajo problemas.

Al principio trato de usar solo su arco desde las sombras, pero no contaba con un espía que venía siguiéndolo y alertara a todos sobre su presencia.

Una vez terminada la batalla, el héroe solo pudo tratar de mantenerse en pie luego de los golpes y cortes recibidos, había mantenido una aldea a salvo, pero nadie nunca lo sabría y él prefería que fuera así.

A lo largo de su vida solo pensaba en los demás y eso lo llevo a tomar su camino, "que gran ironía" pensaba, salvaba a cientos de personas, pero jamás se salvaría a sí mismo.

Tras cada lucha el sentía una poderosa sensación de vacío que lo mataba por dentro también se preguntaba qué sería de algunas personas, ¿Cómo le iría a Tohsaka en la asociación de magos? ¿Fuji-nee estaría haciendo sufrir a su esposo? ¿Ilya seguiría sacando estupendas notas en sus estudios de enfermería? ¿Sakura habrá aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le hizo?

La ruta que había tomado Emiya Shiro lo separó de la gente a su alrededor y aun así el seguía deseando que ellos fueran felices y esperar que su lucha por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor diera frutos en el futuro.

Había algo más, todas las noches desde que se convirtió en un justiciero él tenía un extraño sueño. En su cabeza había un caos y muchas cosas habían desaparecido de sus recuerdos, pero por alguna razón la extraña voz y silueta que aparecía en su sueño le daba un aire familiar que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Más allá de su sentido de justicia había algo que lo animaba a seguir adelante, su corazón le decía que algo muy hermoso lo esperaba en un lugar muy lejano y lleno de paz.

En cada batalla y lugar al que viajaba siempre esperaba encontrar por lo menos una pista sobre el lugar al que debía ir y sobre aquello que lo esperaba con ansias y que él deseaba encontrara a toda costa.

Algo le faltaba y no se sentiría completo hasta averiguar que era incluso si esa búsqueda lo llevaba a su muerte.

Tenía claro que su vida ahora era una ruleta rusa en la que, en cualquier momento, podría llegar a morir al menor descuido, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando por lo menos pudiese descubrir que era aquello tan bello que le faltaba y le traería paz y luz a su alma.

En su sueño podía apreciar un lugar muy hermoso y pintoresco a la vez que una silueta femenina le decía tranquilamente "te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario"

Las ya mencionadas palabras eran como un detonador que le provocaba una gran determinación mientras pensaba muy en el fondo un "No me rendiré … voy a encontrarte"

Cada noche que pasaba se convencía más y notaba que lo que aguardaba al final de su búsqueda era alguien que significa mucho para él, pero que no podía recordar por más que lo intentase.

Ya sintiéndose recuperado se colocó una capucha sobre su cabeza cubriendo su blanca cabellera y salió del pequeño lugar mientras a pasos tranquilos se adentraba en el oscuro bosque.

Llegar hasta ese lugar luego de la batalla que tuvo en la mañana fue agotador, pero solo así podría burlar a los posibles refuerzos que él sabía que llegarían luego de que un localizador en el vehículo que usaban fuese destruido y a la vez los planes de ese grupo fueran frustrados por un forastero.

Sin darse cuenta llego a lo que parecía ser un lago muy hermoso que reflejaba la luz de la luna.

Sintió un aire de paz hasta que sintió una presencia de ese lago frente a él.

-Eres muy fuerte… pero aun tienes un largo camino por delante y un destino que cumplir antes de obtener tu recompensa joven héroe. –

La voz que parecía ser de una mujer y que provenía de ese lago hablaba con el usando un tono reconfortante.

\- ¿Quién eres? –

\- Me han conocido de distintas formas, pero sobretodo como "dama del lago" sin embargo tu puedes llamarme Nimue –

Por alguna razón sentía que había escuchado de ella en algún momento, pero seguía incapaz de recordar.

-Tu y yo volveremos a intercambiar palabras… después de todo mi deber será comprobar si eres merecedor… hasta entonces joven héroe. –

\- ¡Espera! –

Al poco tiempo Shiro se sintió solo en aquel lugar y sin ninguna presencia cerca, aquel lago seguía brillando con la luna siendo movido solo por el viento nocturno.

Quien quiera que fuese esa persona sabía algo y si verdaderamente se verían de nuevo, entonces averiguaría por fin muchas cosas.

Continuo su caminata alejándose del hermoso lago dejando que el viento lo guie hacia su próximo destino y esperar poder encontrar pistas sobre aquel anhelado ser que deseaba encontrar a toda costa

La silueta del héroe desapareció en la total oscuridad de la noche sin darse cuenta que una voz calmadamente pronunciaba las siguientes palabras.

"Sé que me encontraras… algún día … hasta entonces esperare por ti… Shiro."

 **¿EL FIN?**

 **Pienso en si dejarlo como Oneshot o alargar esta idea que recién salió de mi imaginación al ver el final correcto de la visual novel en la ruta Fate.**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
